Always
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Celestia reminisces the loss of her beloved, the mirror world's King Sombra. A broken heart never heals in time, it only becomes soothed. Spoilers for the Reflections storyline of issues 18-20.


**Hi folks, I hope you'll enjoy this little one-shot! :3 I love the Reflections storyline of the MLP comics, so I really wanted to write something in relation to the aftermath. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Many said that time healed all wounds.<p>

Celestia knew these words to be true, she knew far well that grief became easier to bear as time went on. The banishment of Luna proved this to be so, despite that she still felt the pangs of sadness and guilt over the thousand years it took. Did it truly make sense to say that time would heal all wounds? Probably not. Time merely soothed them, but healing them was a different story.

A sigh escaped the Princess of the Sun as she gazed sadly upon two items encased in a small glass box. Remaining vigilant, she fought back tears, closing her eyes and counting to ten. Opening them again, she looked once more upon the two items. One was a broken mirror shard, the other a small tag with a single word written upon it. She could see it right where she stood, as if it were jumping out at her.

_**Always**_

It was a simple word, yet it carried so much to whatever it conveyed. Celestia sighed once more, the sweet nostalgia filling her mind of this little tag. She could practically _see_ the beautiful trees and plants, smell the many rich scents, and feel the earth beneath her hooves. Every step, a leaf or some kind of bush would brush against her legs or sides if she were close enough. No breeze, but it wasn't needed. She could hear his laughter, feel his body in close proximity to hers, and see his loving smile.

Celestia laughed, albeit sadly, and sighed once again. Tears pooled in her eyes, slowly trailing down her cheeks as she did nothing to stop them. She took a deep breath, composing herself as best as possible.

"Sister! Sister, there you are! Goodness, it's dinner time! Aren't you hungry?" Came the sound of Luna's voice as she entered the room, "Hello? Sister! Are you listening to me?"

Turning around, Celestia wiped her eyes with a handkerchief, setting it down moments after, "I'm very sorry, Luna. I just had quite a bit on my mind. I don't feel very hungry, so I may wait a while."

Luna looked at her for a moment, then groaned, "Sister, it's been over a month! You can't keep doing this to yourself! I'm amazed you manage to get through the day without a scratch! But this? It needs to stop! You're going to end up letting yourself go if you keep this up!"

Giving a light chuckle, Celestia went over and nuzzled the darker mare, "I understand. I have been through this before... I just need time, Luna."

Looking at her once again, Luna's frustrated countenance melted into one of sympathy as she sighed, "I know, I know, Celestia. It must be painful, but you have to do something about it. You can't keep dwelling on him."

"I know that, Luna," Celestia glanced at the treasured mementos, then back at her sister.

"Sister, just come downstairs and have dinner with me," Luna coaxed, nudging her side to get her moving, "You _have_ to eat. I noticed you haven't eaten very much all day. You know you can't skip meals! It's unhealthy, even for us!"

Celestia laughed, nuzzling her gently.

"Sister! I'm serious!" Luna protested, pouting.

"I know," Celestia said gently, "and you're right. I'll come down and eat dinner with you."

Luna sighed with relief, nodding, "Good. I don't know how I'll explain to the cooks that one of the princesses refuses to eat!"

Nothing much more was said as they eventually reached the dining hall. Dinners were usually a comfortably quiet affair between both sisters, while some occasions would call for plenty of fun discussions. More and more, they became engaged and conversed whatever was on their minds. Tonight was looking to be a quiet night, as it had been ever since the incident with the mirror.

Luna sat in her seat, while Celestia seated herself across from her. Both of them exchanged warm smiles, before one of the chefs came in to take their orders. After that, they remained silent for some time, to which Celestia looked out the window. She found herself doing this many a time since then, often gazing upon the moon. Knowing that the moon in the other world was risen, as well. Even in the past thousand or so years, she would gaze upon the moon. For her sister. For _him_. Wondering if he too would be looking upon the moon as well.

"Always..." Celestia murmured.

"Did you say something?" Luna spoke up, looking at her.

"Mm?" Celestia turned to her sister, then shook her head, "I was thinking out loud."

"Uh-huh," Luna looked at her with a flat stare, "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

Celestia smiled at her, "You can read me like a book, Luna."

"Naturally! I am your sister, after all," Luna replied, drinking some water, "What did it feel like?"

"What do you mean?" Celestia queried, not sure if she would like the answer.

Luna was about to speak, but then paused. She bit her lip, clearing her throat, and then sat back a bit, "Being in love."

"Oh..." Celestia smiled a little more, then glanced out the window again, "Well, it's certainly not something I can easily put into words."

"Try me," Luna leaned over the table a little bit, much like a filly being told a bedtime story.

Chuckling, Celestia nodded, "Well, all right. The best way I can describe it is that love is a wonderful feeling. Yet, beyond that, it's very impetuous. There truly are no rules to love. You can't pick who you fall in love with, all you can control is what you do with that. When they say love can make you do crazy things, they're not exactly making it up."

"Obviously," Luna said dryly, "One could fill entire volumes of novels with that."

"They certainly can," Celestia exhaled, "Being in love... I felt as though I were scared. Scared of what would come, what it would lead me to, and what I would do. Yet, it didn't make me feel scared to take the journey. Because I knew I would be taking it with him. Together."

Luna gave a smile, "I have to say, that's really sweet."

"Thank you," Celestia giggled, "Well, as I said, you can't put into words very easily. You just know, without any uncertainty, how you feel. I also could see that it was a lot of work. A lot of work I was more than willing to put through, but knew I could not due to circumstances."

Nodding sympathetically, Luna reached over to touch her hoof in comfort. Celestia turned back to her, smiling warmly and with appreciation.

"While I do regret the trouble I had caused; I do not regret having met him," Celestia admitted.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I cannot imagine having never met that world's King Sombra. Though our love was sadly cut short, it still gave me more joy than I could ever imagine. He was there... especially when I needed somepony to talk to," Celestia murmured, her gaze downcast.

"He sounded like quite a stallion," Luna said, giving a little laugh, "Especially if he was able to win your heart, sister!"

This made Celestia laugh a bit, her smile returning, "You're right, he truly was. I loved him so... and I will always love him. _Always_."

The two sat in silence for a little while before their food came. Quietly they ate, with the sadness in the air slowly dissipating. Celestia could feel a sense of relief and warmth now that she could truly talk about it freely. She felt lighter, as though the grief was no longer wearing her down, but still present. Taking a deep breath, she then drank down some tea, and resumed eating.

"Tell me, sister," Luna broke the silence after a while, "Are there any _other_details I should know?"

A spit-take followed as Celestia was caught off guard by the implications. She blushed heavily, "Luna! Honestly!"

"What?" Luna wiped her face from the spray, "I wanted to know! And next time, at least aim for the wall!"

* * *

><p>More days went by, with the very same routine to go with them. However, Celestia also came to realize what day it was. As noted by Starswirl in his dimensional travel log; it was the very day they first traversed to the mirror world. The day they first met King Sombra.<p>

Celestia looked upon her calendar, seeing the day marked with a small heart. For as long as she could remember, she never missed this day. It had been a day of reflection, a day of embracing what it brought. Their own little anniversary. She smiled warmly, glancing toward the mirror shard and the tag.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you remember what today is, Celestia?" Sombra asked, looking up toward the moon.<em>

_Celestia shifted her gaze from the moon to him, a little puzzled, "Monday?"_

_Sombra chuckled warmly, meeting her gaze as well, "Yes, it is. But actually, last year today, I came upon you and Starswirl in the prison."_

"_Oh!" Celestia blinked a few times, then laughed, "You're right! It really is today. I can't believe I just about forgot!"_

"_That's all right, now you know," Sombra nuzzled her affectionately, "Perhaps we should celebrate this."_

_Pondering that for a few moments, Celestia knew she still had time before she would have to make it back to her own Equestria. With a nod, she smiled all the more, "Absolutely. What do you suggest?"_

"_Would a stroll in the gardens be a good start?" Sombra suggested._

_She nuzzled his muzzle, nodding, "I think that'd be a great start to this night. All that matters is that we share this together."_

"_I couldn't agree more," Sombra smiled, then gestured ahead of them with his hoof._

_Going into the gardens together was nothing new, as they usually tended to stroll around there on days or nights like this. With the gardens bathed in the moonlight, it especially added to the soothing atmosphere. As they walked, Celestia gently leaned her head against his, closing her eyes in contentment. Moments like this always made the waiting so worth it._

_A warm comfort washed over her, something she felt whenever coming here. Even with the inevitability that she would have to leave, usually for months at a time; it didn't lessen the experience. Celestia hadn't felt this way in so long, given what had happened lately. All of her troubles melted away and she felt ready to face them when ready. She smiled more, taking in the presence, scent, and sensation of her beloved._

_The two continued to walk along in silence, basking in each other's presence._

"_It just occurred to me," Celestia murmured as she opened her eyes, "tonight is essentially our anniversary."_

_Looking thoughtful for a few moments, Sombra nodded in agreement as he smiled, "That's very true, tonight truly is our anniversary."_

_It was everything one would ever read about in a romantic story. The couple celebrating some sort of anniversary together, a milestone in their relationship. This truly was no different, as it marked a very special day. One Celestia knew she would never forget. She smiled all the more at the thought, amazed and ever thankful for this moment. Never would she have imagined it in a long time, especially not like this._

_Looking to Sombra then, Celestia kissed his cheek, giggling now._

"_What's so funny?" Sombra queried, meeting her gaze._

"_Even now, I can't help but laugh at the irony. The King Sombra in my world is an absolutely evil tyrant, sealed away within crystal, and had terrorized many. And here you are..." Celestia felt her cheeks pinken, "I've found love in the most unexpected of places, laced with irony."_

_This made Sombra laugh, his smile growing, "Then I suppose it's safe to say it's his loss, isn't it?"_

"_Oh, you!" Celestia laughed heartily, nudging him, "Don't you dare!"_

"_Me? You started it," Sombra gave a playful smirk as he nudged her right back._

_They continued on their stroll. Celestia looked to her lover, smiling as she draped a wing over his back. Sombra chuckled and nuzzled her in appreciation of the gesture. All around them, fireflies flew about, adding a charm to the already lovely atmosphere. A perfect night for such a treasured day._

_Celestia sighed happily, "It feels like it was only yesterday."_

"_Indeed," Sombra murmured with agreement, "I will never forget the moment that you ended up spitting out your coffee on my face."_

_At the silly memory, Celestia blushed with embarrassment, "You had to bring that up, didn't you?"_

"_Why wouldn't I?" Sombra laughed, "I found it very amusing."_

"_Oh, I bet you had," Celestia giggled, "I made an absolute fool of myself. I can only imagine my teachers becoming aghast if they knew of it."_

_Sombra nuzzled her, "Making fun of yourself is a very healthy method, Celestia. It helps to bring levity in moments like that, don't you think?"_

_Giving a smile, Celestia nodded, "I do think so. I was quite a doofus, wasn't I?"_

"_Yes, but you were a charming doofus," Sombra teased with a grin._

"_Flattery gets you everywhere," Celestia nuzzled him with a giggle, "Although, I seem to remember that one time Starswirl and I came to a party you organized. You showed up with your cape on back to the front!"_

_Sombra blushed, going wide-eyed, and then he laughed, "Of course you would remember that. I can distinctly recall the two of you trying not to laugh before it became too much."_

"_It was hilarious!" Celestia laughed, "And it showed you were just as much of a doofus as I am."_

"_Oh, Celestia..." Sombra kissed her cheek, looking into her eyes, "I may be a doofus, but I'm your doofus."_

"_Just as I'm your doofus," Celestia cooed, laying her forehead against his, their horns touching, "I love you, King Doofus."_

"_And I love you, Princess Doofus," Sombra chuckled, "Always."_

"_Always..."_

* * *

><p>Wiping her eyes, Celestia took another breath, holding back her sobs, "Always..."<p>

She knew far well why he did what he had done. The situation had been reversed when she herself had been more than willing to sacrifice herself. To save both worlds, to save her loved ones, to save _him_. Such a decision wasn't an easy one, but it was a sacrifice for the good of the many.

Such heartbreak it was. Not just for herself, but surely for him as well. Celestia could not even imagine how he must have felt. Somewhere deep inside the evil entity he became, could he have still been in there? Would there ever be another way? Would he ever be free? She wished so much that she could traverse through the mirror once more. Just to know what had happened since then. Many questions she had would forever go unanswered.

Celestia sighed, stepping out onto the balcony and embracing the cool, evening air all around her. Looking upward, she could see Luna flying around the night sky, her eyes cast down to the ground while on her patrol. She smiled, observing her for a few moments, then turned her attention to the moon. Her body felt soothed, warm, and less fatigued than she could remember.

"Sombra..." She murmured softly, "Wherever you are, I hope that you're well."

There was no response, but she didn't expect there to be. Taking a breath, her smile grew ever slightly.

"As a ruler, we truly do have to make decisions for the good of our subjects. I knew this, I would do so all over again. Yet, you came forth and took it upon yourself. Thank you... Thank you for helping me to do what I could not so long ago. I am only sorry you had to pay the price for my mistakes."

Lowering her head, a few fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, touching to the marble flooring beneath her.

"I love you... I will _always_ love you. I may never truly love another as I loved you. But I will love again. I know... that you would have wanted me to live my life. And I will. I promise. Your sacrifice will not be in vain, my love."

Looking up at the moon again, Celestia wiped her eyes, smiling sadly.

"Perhaps one day... somehow, some way, we'll meet again."

For a few minutes, she remained there, allowing herself to relax and to have a little cry. Her memories ran fresh in her mind of their days together, the wonderful moments she would always treasure. Once more, she could feel, hear, and smell, as if he were there with her. Wrapped in his embrace. But never would she experience such things outside of her dreams. For so long, over a thousand years, she carried this. And knew she would carry them for thousands more.

Celestia wiped her eyes again, then went into her chambers. She lay upon her bed, taking notice of a rolled parchment. A letter from Twilight. Giving a smile, her heart warmed immediately as she levitated the parchment, unrolling it slowly.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I noticed in Starswirl the Bearded's notes that today was actually the day you two went through the mirror. I'm sure this day must mean a lot to you, doesn't it?_

_I can definitely see why you loved the other Equestria's King Sombra like you did. He was such a great guy! It was hard to imagine putting "Good" and "King Sombra" in the same sentence! But I'm glad I met him, too. Because he gave me some really good advice while we were there._

_I still have a journey ahead of me to becoming a princess. But something he said to me still stands out. He said that whatever pony I am, to be a good one. I couldn't agree more. Being a princess isn't nearly as scary as I thought. Even princesses make mistakes, don't they? I sure learned that! _

_That's what I'll do. I'm going to be the best pony that I know I can be. I want to honour his memory, too. What he did for both our worlds was incredible. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. I know we can't tell anypony, but personally, I think he's our hero._

_Take care, Princess Celestia. We'll honour his memory right along with you!_

_Your former but still faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

Tears pooled in Celestia's eyes as she re-read the letter a few times. Her smile grew wider and her heart swelled. She exhaled happily, giving a light giggle. It had been some time since she'd received a letter like this. But it was always such a treat when she did.

Producing some parchment and a quill, Celestia went to work on composing a reply. Her eyes occasionally cast to the the mirror shard and tag, but she never lost her smile.

"And thank you, Sombra... for helping my dear Twilight, too."

_**Always**_


End file.
